Cat's out of the Bag
by CommanderTyger
Summary: The adventures of Fenra Saberstorm, a Night Elf feral Archdruid, and Oculeth, the Chief Telemancer. Quests from the Legion expac, as well as made up quests, are used. Focus on Adventure and various Legion questlines. OC/Oculeth, but SFW. Romance is very tame.
1. In which Fenra meets Oculeth

The druid's feral paws seemed to barely touch the ground as she padded towards the empty ruins before her in the heart of Suramar. These wilds here were odd, foreign; something she'd never experienced before. And yet, with every moment she stayed in this strange terrain Fenra felt more and more at home. Grass and rocks were just that, and Suramar was full of them. The surging energy underneath her paws seemed to tingle against the pads of her foot as she turned a course for the Nightfallen known as 'Oculeth.' An asset to the Nightfallen cause, Oculeth was warned to be a bit more.. eccentric than Thalyssra. After dealing with the other druids, as well as the other calamities that had befallen Azeroth over the years, Archdruid Fenra chuckled to herself as she approached. If she could handle that, -surely- she could handle yet another Nightborn.

She skidded to a halt suddenly, keen nose raised to the sky. Her mouth opened slightly, drinking in the unfamiliar scents of the Suramar wilds. A displeasurable scent made her contort her face, tongue sticking out momentarily before shaking her head. Withered. While they still smelled like Thalyssra, there was a taint that clung to them. They were not like Thalyssra anymore. Mindless, starved beasts more like it. The product of the cruel law of Suramar: Ancient Mana kept you alive. Fenra didn't understand the severity of it until she saw the Suramar City Nightborn patrolling the outer rim of the protected city. Comparing their physiques to Thalyssra it became unfortunately clear. If the tattoo-esque marks on the bodies of the Nightfallen weren't the biggest difference, the fuller physiques and healthier bodies were. The Nightborne were normal. The fallen were not.

Cursing herself for allowing herself to get distracted, Fenra slunk into the shadows to disappear amongst the grasses. The Withered were drawing closer, no doubt looking for any other living creatures in their midst. Cloaked in invisibility Fenra would be safe, but the threat still remained. She risked leading these creatures to Oculeth, who was preferably returned alive, unlike the other charge she had been sent out to find. Withered would only cause more trouble. As the two creatures shambled over the hill and into sight, the feral druid flexed her claws. They would have to be dealt with in the easiest way the combat druid knew how.

Springing upon them like an unwelcome storm, Fenra burst from hiding to immediately rake her claws down the side of the first withered she reached. The creature seemed stunned, taking a few seconds to catch itself and process what happened. It's companion began to pummel Fenra, but she was already creating the gaping wounds needed to bleed the first withered. Now both were turning on her, but Fenra only needed to worry about the second one. The feline raked her claws down the unlucky creature, ripping and biting wherever she could. Her first victim was fading fast, it's punches growing weaker and weaker as time pressed on. The first withered wasn't dropping as quickly as Fenra would've liked, so a swift bite dispatched the creature once and for all.

It wasn't safe to linger while the bodies bled out. Did Withered feed on the flesh of anything, or did they try to suck out the remaining mana? Did creatures have mana? She vaguely remembered a druid questioning this when she was a cub, er, younger, but the studies were hundreds of years ago and a bit too far to pull unless she meditated on the matter. Instead, Oculeth was next. Haste was important, if this fight brought more withered, she wasn't sure what state she'd be able to bring Oculeth in to Thalyssra. Without stopping to clean her paws and mouth from the withered blood, Fenra pressed on, honing in on Oculeth's presumed location.

Another ruin... Fenra mused as she ran, impeccable physical condition keeping her from being winded quite yet. The workshop was just around this bridge, but she'd have to dip into the city for a moment to cross it. After claking herself, it was a quick bounce without getting caught. Now, about that workshop... Feline paws got her there quickly, and her nose helped her discern which room to peek into first. A smell, much like Thalyssra, but mixed with the smell of magic, soot, and...

"That is far enough."

A voice, more guarded than surprised, had surprised the druid enough to spring the trap under her paws. Before she could react she was rising into the air with magic circling around her, preventing her movement. "Let me down! I have this from T-" Fenra tried to speak, but a throaty yowl escaped her maw. She was still transformed! Oculeth took note of her bloody paws and mouth before placing a wiry hand on his chin.

"Well, you are not from the palace... obviously... They're always concerned with the latest fashions, such as... -who- you're wearing? I'd rather not be next, if you don't mind." He raised an eyebrow, curious if the wit was lost on Fenra or not. Juding by the intensity of her eye roll, it was received relatively well. "Identify yourself, if you're able, before I teleport you to the depths of the Great Sea!" Judging by the bursts of magic this Nightfallen seemed to be capable of, Fenra didn't want to call him on his bluff. Struggling against the magical bonds, she managed to transform into her actual elven form. If the Nightfallen was surprised at the transformation he didn't show it. What did surprise him was the coin Fenra managed to flash against the circular trap that continued to slowly lift.

Something flashed across his face. "What's that? A coin?" He stepped back thoughtfully, as if the gears in his head were turning as he tried to remember where he'd seen it. "The dusk lily! This is the First Arcanist's seal! Is she alive?" Some of the magic within the barrier lifted, and it wasn't so difficult to move or talk inside.

"Yes! She sent me, against my better judgement, to come find you. Now let me down so I ca-"

"Then there is still a chance!" Oculeth's eyes brightened, completely oblivious to Fenra's irritation. "Yes! Come quickly, I need your help." The Nightborn disappeared out of Fenra's sight to his right. It took a second or two for Fenra to realize he'd forgotten she was in the trap.

Mustering up the nicest voice she could despite the buffoon in front of her, Fenra cleared her throat and spoke. "Excuse me, you wouldn't mind letting me down, yes?" She could hear his feet skid momentarily before turning around.

"Ah yes, the trap. My apologies." With a quick Nightborn word, the trap was released and Fenra fell towards the ground. Landing in her feral feline form, she padded along behind Oculeth, somehow more confused than she'd arrived.


	2. In which Fenra takes a dive

Fenra watched Oculeth, strangely intrigued by the eccentric elf. She took these few moments to study him. Thalyssra had a certain grace about her with each movement and commanded respect. The Nightfallen in front of her... had a different style to his movements. They were erratic, scattered, as though he were processing too many thoughts at once. Fenra knew a few druids that were the same way, but when their mind was focused on a single task, they became some of the strongest spellcasters among the druid ranks. The female elf decided to refrain from making any snap judgements about Oculeth quite yet.

"Yes, hmm. I'll need the beacon still, as well as that warpsleeve, but it's probably surrounded by those goons... left in too much of a hurry..." Oculeth scurried over to the corner of his workshop before turning to face Fenra. He took note of her feral form once more, arching a thin, wiry eyebrow at her. "I must admit, I feel as though i'm adressing the floor when I talk to you. Perhaps we can speak in a more... natural manner?"

Fenra's ears pinned back slightly, fur bristling at the suggestion. She felt safer and more connected to the world as a feline. However, the Nightfallen did have a valid request. When she was in the trap she couldn't speak to him in her feral form, not only because of the magic but also because Oculeth was not a druid. She could communicate to others when they were animals, but it was easy to forget she wasn't on the Dreamway, or working with others in her chosen path. Reluctantly sighing, the feline shape was replaced with Fenra's slender elf body, white hair unkempt and messy.

Oculeth took a moment to memorize her face before smiling slightly. It was clear that Fenra was uncomfortable in the Suramar wilds without her heightened senses (to be fair, even with the senses it was dangerous to get swarmed by Withered) so he didn't keep her waiting too long. "Yes, well, this is much better. I have a task for you before we can travel to this Shal'Aran. " Procuring a small doodle from a book beside him, he showed Fenra two pieces of equipment. "This is a warpsleeve. It's cracked, but still useable. Every old thing has a use, including me. And this-" His slender finger pointed to a bud-esque object, "is a Telemancy Beacon. It's had a little use, but given the traffic through it will be minimal it will do the job. Plus, I just don't want Elisande's -dogs- to get a hold of it."

Taking note of the pictures, Fenra cocked her own eyebrow and glanced at Oculeth once more. "You memorized how these pieces look exactly?" It seemed a small detail, but given how delicate Telemancy was, it was surprising Oculeth could remember all the pieces and draw them as detailed as this 'doodle' was. The Nightfallen merely nodded, before shrugging slightly.

"I am a creature of learning. One can never know too much. Everything is useful to somebody." Impressed, Fenra merely nodded before handing back the sheet.

"So where are these pieces?" The quicker she knew the location the quicker she'd be able to retrieve them and deliver Oculeth. The Nightfallen beamed, apparently waiting for her to ask the question. Was it just her, or was he relatively eager to share his knowledge so freely?

"I'm glad you asked! Most of my equipment is at the palace, so I had to come here when I was fleeing. This workshop is actually multiple teleporter pads tethered together in a network. I can monitor the network and your location while you go through the different rooms. Now, as mentioned, Elisande's dogs are sniffing about, but i'm sure it's nothing a feline such as yourself couldn't handle." Oculeth paused with amusement as Fenra's straight-lipped facial expression tilted upward in a small smirk. Satisfied, Oculeth continued. "All I need are these two pieces. I'll keep the goons on the move, but you'll still probably meet a few."

Fenra nodded, flexing her fingers. "Easily dealt with. Use the teleporter pads. Find your gear. Don't get caught. Got it!" The Teleporter pad wasn't far from the workshop, so the druid turned to go, pausing momentarily to glance over her shoulder at Oculeth. "Apologies, by the way. I'll feel a bit better once we're not so close to that city and have all these withered behind us." She did feel bad about being so curt with Oculeth, despite him trapping her for the first few moments. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Oculeth, who smiled warmly and dipped his head in acknowledgement. Fenra seemed to contract back into her feline form, swishing her tail once before padding off towards the pad.

Use the pad, get the gear. Easy enough, Fenra purred to herself as she activated the first beacon. It was labeled 'garden' and produced a yellow beam of light that seemed to shine towards the center of the pad. Taking her cue, she sat in the center of the pad and watched Oculeth wave her off before the world around her flashed. The teleporter pad was porting her to the next place, presumably a garden.

With a flash of light, the druid appeared within the boundaries of a small patch of grass. Multiple beacons were set up, instead of just one like the workshop. There wasn't much of merit here, so Fenra turned her attention back to the other beacons. Which to activate?

"HELLO? OUTLANDER? CAN YOU HEAR ME? FENRA!"

Startled, Fenra's fur bristled and her lip rose into a small snarl. It was Oculeth's voice, but how?

"AH, SORRY TO STARTLE YOU IF I DID. I CAN ONLY IMAGINE A VERY FRIZZY FELINE AT THE MOMENT. IT'S QUITE AN AMUSING MENTAL IMAGE."

Fenra noticed her bristling fur and quickly relaxed, if only to prove Oculeth wrong. Spite could be powerful.

"I'M TRACKING YOUR MOVEMENTS AT THE MOMENT. THE GARDEN IS A HUB TO GET TO OTHER PADS. DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN."

The druid hadn't worried yet, but given that he was already trying to reassure her after only one teleport meant that Fenra was in for a bumpy ride. Focusing in on the closest beacon, labeled 'Fountain,' Fenra stepped into the (pleasingly purple) light and was teleported once more. The sensation of the ports were almost the same as when she would meditate to the Dreamgrove, so at least the impending ports wouldn't make her sick to her stomach.

Opening her eyes at the Fountain stop, she couldn't help but smile. It was a serene setting, calm amongst the rippling fountain. A small table was set up, and she could almost picture Oculeth sitting there scribbling more of his highly detailed 'doodles.' Fenra wanted nothing more than to relax in one of the chairs with a book. It was incredibly relaxing being here, and it was almost a bit of a tease. Flattening her ears, she hissed to herself and turned back to the pads. Nothing here. Perhaps Oculeth ate and worked? 'Breakfast Nook' seemed promising. A green light splashed towards the center, and Fenra obediently sat still to be ported.

Now, there's a few things one should know about druids. From a young age they're taught the arts, and when one is strong enough they are taught about their travel form. Fenra started as a doe, and progressed until she was able to transform into a bird. The flying sensation was exhilarating, but the falling sensation while still learning to fly was certainly not. It was the same sickening situation now as soon as she opened her eyes. She wasn't on the ground, she was falling -towards- the ground. "Oculeth!" She roared, only producing an angry yowl. Thankfully she was high enough in the air that no one would hear in Suramar City below, but that wouldn't be the case in a few seconds. "Oculeth!"

"STRANGE. IT SHOULD NOT HAVE SENT YOU THERE."

"No, I much prefer higher peaks with dangerous drops."

"HOLD ON, I AM RECALLING YOU."

"I'm going to rip your face off."

"I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU BUT I CAN ONLY ASSUME IT'S UNWAVERING GRATITUDE."

Fenra was ported back to her last pad in the Fountain area where she landed unceremoniously, albeit on her feet. Once she landed she tipped over to the side, paws splayed as she caught her breath. Her eyes were wide with fear, but thankfully Oculeth had been tracking her position. Not even a cat could move that fast. Unless, of course, it was falling. Which it was.

"I AM SORRY, FENRA. SOMEONE HAS TAMPERED WITH THE BEACONS. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. ARE YOU OKAY?"

The silence was eventually interrupted by Fenra shifting back into her elf body to speak to Oculeth. It was surprising that he could hear her, but to be fair, he probably had lots of magic flowing in these areas. "I'm fine, but you might not by the time I get back." A bit of mirth leaked into her voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"I ADMIRE THAT FIRE. IT IS THAT FIRE THAT WILL GET YOU FAR, AND US THAT EQUIPMENT. I PROMISE I WILL NOT FALTER AGAIN."

Fenra silently nodded before shifting back into feral form. 'Telemetry Lab' was another beacon option, so she pressed it. It honesty would've made more sense to go to the lab beacon first, but hindsight was 20/20. Purple light splashed, and Fenra couldn't help but chuff in amusement. Oculeth did seem to like purple a lot. 


	3. In which Fenra has a fight

"At least 5 guards, maybe more inside. I don't have vision inside of the Telemetry lab. But i'm sure that's where it is if there's so many people here."

"YOUR INTUITION IS ON POINT. ELISANDE'S DOGS TRYING TO SALVAGE WHAT THEY CAN FROM THESE LABS, NO DOUBT. DO ME A FAVOR AND GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME?"

"Perhaps you should just teleport them to the Great Sea, mister trap."

"I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE TELEPORTED YOU HAD YOU NOT HAD THAT COIN, BUT I WOULD HAVE STILL FELT BAD. YOU ARE QUITE ATTRACTIVE, YOU WERE ALONE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD YOUR SWIMMING IS."

"Probably better than yours if you want to test it. I could probably drop you in somewhere from one of these cliffs..."

"THE BEACON AWAITS!"

The more time Fenra spent with Oculeth over the magical communication he was managing, the more she was warming up to the Nightfallen. When she asked about a random piece of equipment that wasn't relevant to the mission it fired Oculeth into a long, passionate speech about its uses as well as practical second-hand applications. While she didn't necessarily understand, she was intrigued. The amount of passion he had for Telemancy and its side sciences was infectious. Their back-and-forths were becoming more and more lighthearted, almost teasing.

However, Oculeth was not here and Fenra needed to focus on the task at hand. As easily as it could've been to rip the guards apart, it was probably easiest to just stalk inside and take care of anyone currently in the building. Becoming invisible did have its perks. The first pair of guards were at the first bridge, and Fenra began to slink past them easily.

"I DO HOPE YOU WERE KIDDING ABOUT DROPPING ME INTO THE WATER, AS A DRUID I FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE A LITTLE BIT MORE OF AN ADVANTAGE. DON'T YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF AQUATIC FORM AS WELL? IT'S ONLY PRACTICAL. I'D ACTUALLY BE INTERESTED IN TESTING THIS."

Fenra stiffened immediately, hair raising as her head jerked violently towards the guards. Neither seemed to hear Oculeth, so thankfully the magic was contained. When she was out of earshot of the guards, she let out a low, rumbling growl.

"NOTE TAKEN."

Having hushed the eager Telemancer, Fenra pressed on once again, nearing the steps to the building. Weaving into the shadows to double her chances of not being seen, she made quick work to get to the mouth of the lab. After peeking inside, her keen eyes focused on the beacon inside. It was on the center of the floor, surrounded by two guards. Another stood off to the side, rifling through some papers. If she could take these two guards out silently, swiping the beacon and dashing back to the Teleporter pad would be the safest and quickest route.

Tensing her muscles, she sprang.

Blood splashed against her fur as she sunk her claws into the first guard's back, the one facing away from her. Stunned from the impact, he would cease to move for a few seconds giving Fenra a chance to inflict some damage on the second guard. His look of surprised horror melted into anger as he began backing up to fire magical bolts of energy. They singed at her purple fur and caused an unpleasant smell that made her nose wrinkle. The hits were coming from all sides now, and the lights were almost blinding from their magic. Each time she would bite, snap and rake at a guard, they'd continue backing up to avoid her wild hits. This was bad. Not having enough time to reach one of the casters before others would pelt her with long range magic, Fenra had no other option. She closed her eyes and roared. Swelling with the Fangs of Ashamane's power, Fenra glared at the (now seven, thanks to mister 'backing up' and the four guards outside who were alerted to her presence by Ashamane's power) guards with blazing eyes. They would soon learn the error of their ways.

It was a nasty fight, as she wasn't equipped to deal with the magics from Nightborne quite yet, but Fenra came out victorious. Ashamane's Fangs were a powerful tool that enhanced her power, but weighed down after a while. She relied on drawing out the battle to weakening her opponents, but with so many she needed to take them out fast. Fatigue tugged at her legs; she'd taken on too many at once. It was a necessary evil, but it's what she got for underestimating the magic from the Nightborne.

"YOU'RE MOVING SLOWER THAN NORMAL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU FIND THE BEACON?"

Too exhausted to bother with a reply, Fenra tucked the beacon within her magical bag and set out once again, sneaking past the guards with her cloaking invisibility. Taking the beacons and teleporter pads back to Oculeth took effort, but she eventually picked up the familiar scents of the Suramar wilds as well as Oculeth. With a flash the teleporter was finished, and Fenra was free to move forward to deliver the first good to Oculeth. Her fur was badly seared and she seemed a little weak, but otherwise she was fine. Her paws were feeling so heavy, though, and with each step her eyelids got closer and closer together.

"Fenra!"

She could faintly hear Oculeth's feet brushing against the grass as he ran over to the pad. His wiry hands brushed against her fur, noticing the scorch marks and burns before his hands wrapped around one of her paws in an attempt to pull her off the pad. When that didn't work, he just sat down beside her. Occasionally he'd look down at her while she rested, amazed at the little tendrils of grass that would grow and wrap around one of her paws or touch at her tail. The source of the magic was internal, so it didn't seem to attract any withered, which was good for them both. She'd yet to see Oculeth in action, so she wasn't sure just how much power he was actually keeping hidden.

"Absolutely fascinating. The grass is just... growing! I'll be right back, I have to go find something to write with." Oculeth stood up and rushed back to his workshop and only took a few moments to return to plop down next to the resting feline. Hearing the scribbling of his quill against paper made her smile faintly, granted it probably didn't translate well to the feral druid's face. When the circle around Fenra subsided, she opened her eyes weakly and glanced up at Oculeth. His eyes were scanning the horizon, probably checking for Withered. His left hand was rested on her hulking shoulder, occasionally petting some of the fur absentmindedly. His right held the quill where he'd scribble a note whenever something came to his mind.

Feeling her energy return, Fenra began to transform out of her feral form causing Oculeth's hand to slip off of what was the feline's shoulder and unceremoniously plop on Fenra's now elven face. He managed to retract his hands in horror, covering his mouth as Fenra began to awaken. "The... teleportation pad." She muttered.

"Yes? What about it?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the center of the pad. He wasn't able to drag her far, so they were still on it.

"Your beacons are inconsistent." Fenra accused, sitting up slowly. Oculeth's face turned a shade darker as the blood rose to it in, embarrassment? Shame?

"Yes, I know, I know, I apologize profusely. This will require more testing after the task at Shal'Aran is comple-"

"No." Fenra smiled weakly, crossing her legs to finish her healing in a meditative pose. "You must really like purple, two of the beacons share the same color. Shame shame." Oculeth stared at her for a moment, realizing the battle hardened druid in front of him had made a joke, and laughed heartily, pulling her into a gentle hug.


	4. In which Fenra does something right

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Seven guards?! Seven of Elisande's guard dogs against you? While I have been impressed numerous times by your battle prowess, I do have to suggest focusing on smaller numbers next time." Oculeth suggested, having finished listening to Fenra's unfortunate tale. "We'll have to go back for the beacon soon, i'm sure it's still there. If any guards survived then they might have taken it back to Suramar city by now, the damn goons." Oculeth began calculating once more, muttering to himself occasionally before scratching an idea and starting over. While he deliberated, Fenra calmly reached into the space warping bag that held the beacon and handed it over to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay! If it's not there, then we go to Suramar in the cover of night. Your invisibility will be paramount, and it could be even more dangerous so we'll have to be careful." He confirmed, holding the beacon but not looking down at it yet. Fenra gestured with her eyes to his hands, and when his head dipped down, realization spread across his face. "Oh, well that was MUCH easier than my plan. Good job!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's only one more piece to retrieve. Had I not been so foolish, i'd have it by now. I've only wasted about half an hour, so I can go back and retrieve the warp... warp?" Fenra trailed off, blanking out on the actual artifact's name. She could see what it looked like from the drawing, but the name escaped her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Warpsleeve." Oculeth added./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, that. I'll go snoop around a bit more to find the warpsleeve and then i'll take you to Thalyssra." Both elves nodded before Fenra stood up, walking towards the beacon once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fenra?" Fenra could hear Oculeth behind her, so she refrained from transforming until he said what he needed to. She looked over her shoulder at the Nightfallen, who stood with his hands together. He looked rather vulnerable without scribbled notes or a quill. "Just, please be careful."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She gave him a curt nod before transforming, swishing her tail and admiring her regrown fur before hopping onto the transporter pad. Anything aside from moving towards her goal was a waste of time. No breakfast nooks or plummeting to one's death from high above Suramar. As tempting as it was to spend some time at the calm fountain, there was another lab to explore. The Warp lab was accessible from the garden, so that was the next stop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Teleporting was quick, per usual, and when she arrived there were less guards but they were still sniffing around either way. Narrowing her eyes, she blended in with the shadows to disappear, slinking across the pavement and up the stairs to the building. A cracked sleeve that resembled the drawing was strewn on the ground. How funny! The guards probably mistook it for trash. They really -were- as daft as Oculeth had let on. Perhaps she should've come here first, at least when she got her ass kicked she would have come back with both pieces, instead of just one. Oh well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""HAVE YOU MADE A DISCOVERY?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A quick chuff was the only reply as Fenra stalked through the grasses to get back to the teleporter. She didn't want to waste any more time, so getting back to the workshop was paramount. When she was sure she was out of eyesight, she activated the teleporter and chose the workshop beacon. The surge of purple light made her smile for a few seconds, although she wasn't necessarily sure why. Just as quick as her smile had come, the light flashed away and she was teleported back to... back to... Oculeth?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She wasn't sure where she was, to be honest. Purple crystals and rocks lined the strange cavern as swirling lights twinkled in front of her. A Nether ray bobbed it's way off to the side as if people just showed up daily and this was no surprise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""FENRA? I'M NOT SURE WHERE YOU WENT, BUT THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE WORKSHOP. PORTING YOU BACK NOW, JUST STAND STILL."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There wasn't any worry in his tone, which made Fenra calm down a bit more. There was no immediate danger, unless said Nether ray decided it wanted to become a snack. She had lots of pent up ferocity that she'd love to take out on the weird creature, but that wasn't how she operated. Besides, she was told not to move. She'd risk being disappointed out of a fight versus being in this strange... in between world forever. As soon as she'd had enough time to think about fighting the ray, she was already ported out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The familiar smells of Suramar once again graced her presence and she took that as a good sign to slip out of her transformation. Oculeth walked over, happy this retrieval had gone much better than the previous, and took the warp sleeve Fenra was offering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Great job! This is exactly what I needed." Oculeth beamed, holding the sleeve in front of him momentarily before shuffling back off into his workshop. Fenra's mouth was open as if she were about to say something, but the he was already gone. Laughing to herself, she felt her shoulders relax as she approached the shop and sat in a corner watching Oculeth work. The papers that littered the floor and bench interested her, but she enjoyed watching the Telemancer feverishly work. The same confidence she projected on the battlefield was the same confidence Oculeth seemed to give off when concentrated. It brushed across her in waves. She wanted to share in his excitement, even if she didn't understand what he was building./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Salvaging the equipment here is necessary if I-" Oculeth paused for a moment. "We, are to create a teleporter network for Thalyssra. Come!" He waved to Fenra excitedly, walking over to a green beacon. His hands became a blur as he tinkered, and Fenra wondered if some of his Nightborne magic was involved with the speed. She turned back into her normal form to watch, eyes trying to focus in on an aspect of his hand to try and track it. The Telemancer noticed and seemed to work a little faster, giving Fenra a quick wink once she caught on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Show off…" She muttered, running a hand through her messy hair before turning away to let Oculeth work. It didn't take long, only a few moments. He definitely enjoyed the hustle and bustle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The next teleporter will take us to my secret testing chamber, deep beneath the mountain. We can lock-down the security system, overload the coils, and then get out of there! It would almost eradicate any chances of Elisande locking into any of our teleporters, keeping Thalyssra and her ragged group out of harm's way." Oculeth placed his hands on his hips, proud of his work. The once-inactive beacon was now ready to be taken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A secret test facility? I dunno, how much purple should I expect, and will I glow in the dark once I leave?" Fenra raised an eyebrow, and Oculeth laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, Observe, Test, Repeat had to come from somewhere, no? Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Oculeth's hand gestured to the beacon, inviting Fenra to activate it first. All they had to do was overload the coils and get back to Thalyssra. On paper it seemed like a relatively easy mission, but given how some of the other missions had gone… Fenra was much more excited for a little interruption. Besides, she had to get back at those dogs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is that a threat or a promise?" Fenra teased, shifting into feral form to flex her claws and prepare. Something flashed across Oculeth's face but she couldn't read the emotion. She sat on her haunches and watched him for a moment, cocking her head to the side while her armor pulsed on her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A promise. Unless you did want to try that swimming competition, then it's a threat." The genius grinned widely before activating the teleporter. In a flash, Oculeth was gone and Fenra was travelling once more./p 


	5. In which Fenra finds someone right

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"True to his word, Oculeth wasted no time stepping through his own teleporter pad to meet up with Fenra on the other side. It was a chamber not unlike some of the ones she'd examined prior to meeting Oculeth, but she could feel the pulse of the earth. They were deep underground. While she seemed at home, it was funny to see another elf so comfortable in the depths of the earth, especially one that wasn't a druid. No, his eyes drunk in every detail of his old chamber, and for once, Oculeth relaxed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aaaah, here it is. My old sanctuary."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walked forward, feeling more at home than ever. It was heartening to see. Plus, there was no danger of Withered down here, so Fenra didn't have to be on her guard as much. Small comforts needed to be sought out as much as possible. It wasn't until she noticed Oculeth had stopped moving that she paused herself, sniffing at the air. The hair along her spine began to rise. They definitely weren't alone, and one didn't need druidic powers to tell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The defenses are offline." The sentence should have alarmed her, but at this rate there were no happy surprises in Suramar. Fenra's hackles rose, and Oculeth placed a hand on her shoulder, perhaps to calm her or himself. The druid wasn't sure, nor was she about to pry. A voice could be heard approaching, and soon the footsteps reached Fenra's ears of a guard ascending the steps. Feral Fenra wasted no time shoving Oculeth to the side around the corner. Being as quiet as possible, Oculeth pressed his back against the wall, watching Fenra with worry as the druid disappeared. Even though Oculeth couldn't tell where she was (which thankfully meant the rapidly approaching guard couldn't either) he was still looking in the general direction he saw her vanish. There were still more downstairs, but pick off the easy prey first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The surprise attack went off without a hitch. Fenra snuck up behind the lone guard who, after hearing Oculeth speak, had come to check out the noise. It had costed the guard her life, but to be fair they were technically trespassing. Besides, felines are territorial. Gesturing over to the shadow Oculeth was hiding in, the Nightfallen stepped forward. His eyes were wide with shock and he stared at Fenra with a new type of admiration. "I had no idea you could vanish like that! I must say I'm very impressed." Fenra could feel her face grow hot under the fur, so instead she pulled the dead body around the corner to conceal it from other guards, should they come in or out. Oculeth followed behind Fenra, cursing to himself. "I have no idea how these invaders got in here…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, we're going to find out… Fenra mused to herself, heading down the steps. True to the previous encounters, there was always two. They'd killed one, but the other guard remained next to one of the coils. It was a standalone. Fenra briefly remembered Oculeth talking about the properties and benefits to having a standalone coil versus only a room full of them, but in the heat of battle with her heart pumping and adrenaline roaring it was hard to think of the tiny details. Wasting no time, Fenra jumped forward. Her claws raked down the side of the enemy Nightborne, but this time surprise was not on her side. In fact, the guard seemed to be expecting them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hah! We knew you'd come back, you half-wit. Give up now!" The guard ordered, trying to sound intimidating despite bleeding profusely. Fenra flanked his side and Oculeth began punching before sending off a few bolts of magic. There was a taint in the air in this chamber, no doubt something the guards had done. The second Nightborne was quickly dispatched of, and while Fenra cleaned her claws Oculeth began overcharging the Arcane Coil. The hum of energy rose in volume until energy began to gather at its peak but the stink still remained. Oculeth didn't seem to notice it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good! If we overcharge enough of these, the whole system will failsafe into a lockdown. Of course, I never thought I'd actually need to use it." Oculeth brushed some dirt off of his shoulder before pressing forward, motioning for Fenra to follow. "There's another chamber with a fair number of coils down below, but I'm sure we'll have guests. Are you ready?" He asked, glancing back at Fenra. The feline druid swished her tail and dipped her head, ready for more action. Despite having visitors, the plan was going well. After a few more coils, they'd be safe at Shal'Aran. Satisfied with her answer, Oculeth turned and began to walk down the steps. "Alright, let us continue."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A powerful source of magic lurked up ahead. The wielder didn't seem as precise as magic Fenra had come into contact with, but definitely powerful. Fenra wondered if Oculeth felt it too, or if the sweat on his brow was just from fighting earlier. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about sweat with the fur. Shaking her head to resettle some of her mane the druid pressed on, keeping close to Oculeth as best as possible. However, at the bottom of the steps the doors opened into the chamber Oculeth had mentioned, and the source of the power as well. A female Nightborne. Immediately Fenra felt a pang of jealously, although she wasn't sure why. Oculeth's fist stiffened and his back straightened as he leered at the woman in front of him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thwen… I should have recognized your oafish meddling on my network. You're the reason the defenses are down, and you left the door open long enough for all these dogs to get inside." His voice was tighter, harsher. Thwen didn't seem to mind, in fact, she almost reveled in Oculeth's distaste for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My my, You're looking rather gaunt, -honored- teacher." The extra emphasis on honored paired with her mockingly smooth voice caused Fenra's claws to grate against the cobblestone beneath them. "Are you eating enough? Ahahaha…" Sometimes it was easy to forget that Nightborne were tethered to the Ancient mana. Thwen had a normal (and breakable) physique that Fenra wished to snap in half. Oculeth, however… She remembered the touch of his thin hand when he stroked her burnt fur earlier. Definitely not the same. While it was definitely an insult, Oculeth had the strength to push it aside and continue glaring. Fenra did not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You should be proud. Your handiwork is going to help us reclaim every corner of these ancient lands. OUR lands. Well, not yours, I should say." Each shrill laugh that escaped from the woman's mouth was enough to make Fenra almost break the stone beneath her. The rage was building up, and she could feel the fury begin leaking out. Her body grew a slight aura, and Oculeth stiffened beside her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fenra, I can deal with Thwen. You deal with the coils." His eyes burned into hers, and immediately she opened her maw to protest. A spindly finger pointed at her, however. The scene almost looked like someone chastising the family animal. "No! Trust me. The coils need to come first. I can hold my own. While you're impressive, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now go!" Angrily, Fenra closed her mouth. Her teeth clinked together to make an interesting sound before she charged forward, snarling and roaring at the unfortunate guard in her way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"1 coil down. The power surged overhead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra's powerful head swivelled and locked in on the next target./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"2 coils down. The power surged overhead. It was hard to discern what was coil overcharge and what was part of the magical battle above her. Oculeth sent powerful blasts towards Thwen who warped out of the way easily. A shield glittered around her as well, aiding in absorbing the shock. Fenra needed to take her anger out on something else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"3 coils down. More power seemed to fill the room, but Oculeth was holding strong. It was up to Fenra to take care of the last coil so she couldn't be distracted by the warping battle above. The sheer amounts of power though… Fenra was right to not judge a book by its cover. Half-starved and eccentric, but a cannon when focused. Hopefully she'd never be on the aggressive with Oculeth. Perhaps she'd let him win that swimming competition./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"4 coils down. The roar of the energy was almost deafening to the druid beneath the coil. Her eyes searched for Oculeth amongst the coils and air. Thwen faced him, and sent a bolt hurtling towards him. It struck the telemancer clear in the chest, sending him crumpling towards the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oculeth!" Fenra roared, snarling angrily as she charged forward. The words would not come, but the meaning was there nonetheless. The druid wasn't sure what was faster, her paws or her heart as it beat to its own rhythm. Thwen began to descend from the air towards him, but Fenra quickly slid in front of his crouched body, tail lashing. It occasionally thumped against his leg or arm, but caused no harm. Her fangs and claws were the business end of this druid. Despite having Fenra to protect him, Thwen simply shrugged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Face it old man. I have surpassed you." The gloating knew no bounds with Oculeth's pupil. How could someone like Oculeth have put up with someone as snake-like as this goon? Fenra's lashing tail was stopped momentarily by Oculeth, who held onto it for a moment to catch Fenra's attention before glaring back up at Thwen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good trick!" He coughed, staggering up to his feet. He shuffled forward slightly, leg braced against Fenra's shoulder for support. "Warping the space around your body like that…" The smell intensified down here. It was filling the room now, more than likely emanating from some of the magic Thwen kept around her. Her nose wrinkled distastefully. Oculeth braced himself by placing a hand on Fenra's shoulder once more before continuing. "But what if that space is already unstable?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a flash similar to the Teleporter pads, Fenra felt herself being pulled towards another location. It wasn't as stable as the teleporters and their sturdy equipment and spells, but with Oculeth as the beacon Fenra trusted it. When the world resurfaced, they were in a different part of the Drift, the strange place she'd been teleported too earlier. It hadn't been much time sense that moment, and yet it seemed like weeks ago. These Nightborne were all about spatial warping and time, perhaps that's why? Perhaps that's why it felt as though she'd known Oculeth for so long, too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My warp field! It… It's not working! You mutt! Where have you taken us?!" Thwen's shrill yell pierced the air, which was still tainted by the smell that plagued Fenra. It was stronger here than it was inside the chamber. Oculeth let out a throaty cough, struggling to keep himself up. Fenra nudged him to the side slightly so she'd be free to move around and deal with Thwen. "Unstable… space…" He managed to croak, kneeling to keep his head from spinning. That was all the invitation she needed. Thwen's forcefield was down, which meant she was vulnerable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, Oculeth got a pet. Haven't seen a kitty kitty like you before. Perhaps I'll have your hide as a rug!" Thwen hissed, charging up a beam of energy. It sliced through the air but merely shaved a few hairs off of Fenra's mane as the cat charged forward. Raking her claws down -this- enemy brought her way too much satisfaction. Hacking, slashing, and biting her way into Thwen, the Nightborne had trouble distancing herself from Fenra. The druid had learned from her unfortunate fight with these ranged dealers. Besides, there was only one Thwen here. A savage roar, followed by a ferocious bite to Thwen's exposed side (fangs shredded the flimsy robes the Nightborne wore) ended up being the last attack needed to bring Thwen down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't honestly think you can… win, can you?" Thwen stammered, spitting out a line of blood. Fenra shifted back into her elf form, just to add a little insult to injury. "You.. You're a Kaldorei!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And you're dead." Fenra released a bolt of moonfire, searing a hole into Thwen's shoulder. The Nightborne witch screamed in pain before beginning to charge up energy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Never! This place… it MUST bend to my will!" She snarled, struggling but managing to build up the power necessary to release another large blast. The sudden influx of energy seemed to make the Drift unstable. Fenra's eyes locked with a tired-looking Oculeth before rushing to his side. As she ran, she turned back into a cat to get there AND away faster. Even if Thwen were to be killed now, the Drift would still collapse. It would kill her anyways, no matter their action. Oculeth placed his hand back on Fenra's shoulder before muttering, "Thwen was a terrible student… always took magic too lightly." He spat a dark liquid off to the side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stench was overpowering now, and it finally clicked with Fenra. Oculeth was the source. He was fading. The scent almost matched the Withered she'd encountered on the way here!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm fading fast, we haven't much time… where is Thalyssra? I'll try to get us as close as I can. Come close." Oculeth grabbed onto a fist full of fur and pulled Rhoan close. She swore she could feel his breath trickling through some of the fur on her back as he clung for support and to teleport. The world was another flash of teleportation, but Fenra could almost make out some of the purples within the magic. It didn't last long though as the Drift vanished around them and the darkness took over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once back on sea-level Suramar, Fenra opened her eyes. She was in the center of the clearing at the mouth of Shal'aran, but Oculeth was nowhere to be seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oculeth!" She roared, voice reverberating through the small cavern and rippling some of the water. It almost sounded like Common, like some of the older more experienced druids she'd heard and learned from. Now was not the place nor the time to think on it, however exciting it might have been. The stress and emotions within the roar were enough to send Fenra's head spiraling. She heard a small cough and followed the sound until her paws lead her to a small, curled up body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, Oculeth." The feline whispered, nudging his arm with her nose. His eyes opened weakly and he smiled slightly, trying to focus in front of him. "Did… did we make it?" Oculeth asked, voice wavering. Fenra nodded, encouraged by his speech. "So… hungry…" He murmured, closing his eyes and attempting to curl tighter. The smell was overwhelming, almost like a beacon to those around it. A warning to animals, especially. Alarmed, Fenra transformed and picked up the telemancer. It didn't take much to hoist him over her shoulder and run towards Shal'aran. Like this, she could feel his ribs pressing into her shoulder and back as he moved as she did. Thwen did have a point. He wasn't eating enough. No one was out here. The stuck up, fel addled lot had it coming though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oculeth, stay with me, please. I'm getting you to Thalyssra. Do you remember her?" Fenra asked, entering the mouth of the cave. She could hear Thalyssra inside, talking to someone. Oculeth didn't seem to understand, but he did hear her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Purple…" was all he muttered before his eyes dimmed another color. Although she couldn't see, she could definitely smell the change./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thalyssra! Please! Come quick!" Fenra pleaded, rounding the corner to meet her once more. She placed Oculeth down and Thalyssra glanced him over, eyes slightly panicked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fenra! He is withering." The words didn't mean much to Fenra, especially since she hadn't spent much time close to Thalyssra. Having grown relatively close to Oculeth though (whether or not the time magic of the Nightborne had anything to do with this was still under question) it actually -meant- something this time. He wouldn't get better if something wasn't done. The shock and fear settled in and Fenra let out a surprised gasp./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You must find him some Ancient Mana. Find it however you can and feed it to him." Perplexed by the severity of Fenra's dedication to the task, she watched as the druid turned into the feral cat form she coveted so much and sped away. Thalyssra's attention turned back to Oculeth who was now huddled in the floor on his side. He seemed to be doing about as well as the rest of them. Without the mana to keep them alive, who knew how long they would last before they slowly descended into madness? Thalyssra gleaned the occasional coherent word from Oculeth's withering mutterings, including 'purple' and 'Fenra.' Perhaps there had been some sort of impression made afterall?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra didn't take long. She'd scoured the landscape in a feverish manner, even taking out withered in hopes of finding mana that wouldn't help them any longer on their corpses. She sped back to the cavern and immediately sat beside Oculeth, holding out the mana. The crystals seemed to disappear, as if they were being soaked in by Oculeth's own life essence. Mysterious as they worked, they worked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oculeth, I've got the mana. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." With each crystal that vanished, her heart rose a little higher. Silence had taken up Shal'aran while Thalyssra was down on the lower level working with the leyline feed. Just Fenra's breathing and Oculeth's ragged breaths./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is… that a threat, or a.. Promise?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth croaked out the words, grinning slightly up at Fenra who had been feeding him. Fenra hadn't been taken aback often, especially as an elf where she couldn't hide behind fur to dull her reactions. The shock melted into joy, and before long Fenra was laughing. Grinning wide enough to bare teeth, she Oculeth's head into a hug, wrenching his body without a care. The telemancer gasped but returned the gesture, sighing with content and ease. Much like his sanctuary beneath the mountain, this was a place he was able to relax. They were -all- able to relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you. My wits return… Almost withering is hard work." He coughed, sitting up on his own to face Fenra. Both sat with their legs out to their sides, and Oculeth blinked, raising an eyebrow slightly as the last crystal dissolved. "You still didn't answer me." He trailed off, looking for something in Fenra's demeanor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Without hesitation, Fenra's smile turned into a smirk. "It's a threat, that means you're stuck with me a little while longer." A similar expression flashed across Oculeth's face and his eyes seemed to glow brighter momentarily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, there are certainly worse fates. Besides, your fur is purple. It's like it was meant to be." He chided, winking. Fenra leaned forward slightly and touched the telemancers face, cradling his cheek in her left hand. His skin was cold earlier, but now it was warm and particularly flushed from his blushing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Easy now, I'm a fan of purple too." She replied, hinting at his purple eyes before leaning forward into a kiss. Oculeth returned the gesture, pressing one hand to her face and the other behind her back. She half expected her hair to frizz up or for them to teleport somewhere horrifying, but this was the best surprise of all. Suramar was beginning to look up. Fenra broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Oculeth's, smiling. Her shoulders finally relaxed. Oculeth shuffled over to the side and let Fenra lean against him, her head resting on his chest. He placed his chin on the top of her messy hair before grinning to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now that's something I wouldn't mind testing, observing, and repeating."/p 


	6. In which Fenra does a surprise visit

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Legion had its grasp on the Broken Isles, fel tendrils leaking in the everyday life of those that lived away from the Azeroth 'main lands.' While everyone had troubles with the Legion, they were exemplified here as the Legion prepared something. During her travels, Fenra had discovered many 'small' problems. Corrupted Drogbar in Highmountain, all the way down to enslaved dragons in Stormheim. There hadn't been a problem that Fenra wasn't able to assist with, or solve entirely herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Until now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She stood at the cavern entrance to the Nightfallen Resistance sanctuary, Shal'aran. Inside Thalyssra was planning the rebellion, Valtrois was probably working on the leyline system, and Oculeth would be working on new teleporters throughout the Suramar area. At first she'd spent most of her time here in Suramar, building relationships with the Nightfallen faction (some more personal than others) as well as aiding the rebellion. However, she hadn't been able to visit for about a month given the new advancements on their own rebellious campaign against the Legion. Fenra's entire efforts were devoted to hunt for fragments of Illidan Stormrage, be they memories or actual Soul Fragments to try and locate his body. The Legion had plans for it, so of course that meant nothing good. With Gul'dan at the spearhead nothing good would come./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anxiety ate at her belly as she walked down the pathway, hand tracing absentminded patterns in the rock wall as she descended. She was a beast of battle. A ferocious druid whose powers were only continuing to grow as she did. Centuries had passed since she'd first started practicing Druidism, despite the order not completely opening the Circle to female night elves until the past 15 years or so. She was thankful she had the opportunity prior, and was willing to show what she -was- capable of to those that doubted her power. Thankfully there was no shortage of enemies nowadays. When it came to matters that didn't rely on brute strength or cunning and guile however, Fenra was at a loss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She'd been able to communicate occasionally with Oculeth, mainly through letters. The messaging service was magically fast, so there was no time wasted when the mail was set up in Shal'aran. He always had the same few things to report on. Thalyssra's condition, the rebellion plans, teleporters he was able to get online throughout Suramar's borders and the like. Fenra spoke of Xera, the hunt for Illidan, Legion battles and of course, how she couldn't wait to see him. So why was she so nervous now that she was finally here?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had something to do with the fact she was afraid he was mad at her. Anxiety wasn't a trait Fenra flaunted often, but when it did come it threatened to drown her. It was always her in her solitary world. After all, big cats were lone hunters. Adding in someone complicated things (not necessarily in a bad way) and there was a whole other being of emotion that she had to take into consideration now. At least on the battlefield, she'd grunt a few times to another druid to get her point across and that was the only interaction until she was scrambling amongst the ruins, looking for her comrades to help and heal after the fighting was over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, Fenra! It is good to see you." Thalyssra noticed her first, smiling brightly despite the dark shadows in the cave. Much like Fenra's own race, Thalyssra's canines were slightly elongated and glinted in the dim light. It was always the first thing Fenra noticed about her. When she wasn't smiling, you didn't see the point. When she opened her mouth however, the reminder that she was capable of destruction was always there. It seemed fitting for her. Fenra pulled the commander into a brief hug before stepping back, running a hand through her messy hair. Why worry about appearances if she spent all her time in feral form?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's good to see you too. Back in one piece, per usual. I've heard the rebellion continues to grow as planned?" Fenra inquired, giving a small playful salute. Thalyssra nodded, crossing her arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh it goes well, but one does wonder where you picked up such information?" She wasn't mad, but Fenra knew better than to spout that sort of information anywhere but here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The wind, you know how it goes." Fenra gave a quick shrug. Thalyssra simply nodded and uncrossed her arms, placing one on her hip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh. Well, the -wind- is over there at the portals." Her free hand pointed over her shoulder at Oculeth, who was currently busy at his makeshift work table. Fenra nodded, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly before beginning to walk that way. Thalyssra watched her as she left, amused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth was hammering something into place, completely absorbed by his work. That was always something she'd admired about him, especially the first day they met. He was so quick and efficient, but the passion for the work was what kept him going and made it exemplary. Fenra picked a pillar to lean against and watch him for a few moments before he lifted his head in Thalyssra's direction. "I believe everything is ready to go for the Santum of Order portal! We'll just need to get a mole inside or something. But we're ready to go here!" He shouted, dusting off his hands with a strip of cloth before moving away from the bench, meeting Fenra's eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His shoulders relaxed and his mouth rose into a smile. "Well, this certainly -is- a pleasant surprise. How long have you been standing there?" He inquired, walking over to embrace her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What can I say? It's cute when you're so concentrated." Fenra pulled him into a hug, heart racing. She hadn't really entertained the idea of finding a mate, especially not during another calamity. She was surrounded by male druids in the dream and the Dreamway, but it never crossed her mind. Oculeth sort of just... happened. Perhaps this was how emotions were supposed to work. She was definitely glad it wasn't forced. The way she relaxed at the scent and sight of him couldn't be falsified./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The hug lasted a few more tender moments before Fenra stepped back to lean against the pillar once more. Oculeth grinned, face slightly darkened in a blush before he returned to his table to clean up. "You should've wrote! I would've cleaned up the place a little." Oculeth joked, gesturing to the ruins around them. They'd be here for a while if that were the case./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't have much warning. I finished a mission in Val'sharah a few days earlier than expected, and I'm not supposed to meet up with my next contact quite yet, so I had a little free time to come see you and help out if needed." All of it was true, she would have to leave at the start of the week for a new mission campaign in Highmountain, but Oculeth wouldn't want the details now. He'd be more interested in her mail later. Besides, it gave her more things to talk about while she was gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I understand completely. I prepared either way. Come with me!" Oculeth grabbed her hand and began to lead her to a teleporter beacon tucked away in the corner. It looked similar to the one that she'd stolen back from Elisande's dogs a few months ago, but it did look a little newer. She hadn't even had a chance to ask how he had been. Obviously he had something up his sleeves. Metaphorically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, where are we going?" It wasn't a protest, but Fenra rarely got surprises of a good kind. Oculeth seemed the type to enjoy the spontaneous, but it came as a shock to Fenra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The telemancer turned and gave her a grin. "Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He did have a point. She continued to let him lead her to the beacon, and they activated it before teleporting to Oculeth's surprise destination./p 


	7. In which Fenra deals with insecurities

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The smells were all familiar. They weren't as strong as when she was in feral form, but it couldn't be mistaken. They were back in the Suramar wilds! Judging by the pad they'd teleported to, they were back at his old workshop. Immediately Fenra flinched, eyes darting to scan the area around them. "What if Elisande's dogs come back?" While she wasn't afraid of the fight, coming back to a spot like this seemed a bit reckless. Oculeth shooed away the idea like he would a fly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, we're fine. Safe. Elisande got bored sniffing around a month or so ago, just about when you left actually. I kept checking the area but it's been crystal clear. I just can't do any work here, unfortunately." He seemed to have everything figured out, so Fenra stepped off the pad and began to explore a bit. She trusted Oculeth and after seeing what he could do in the fight versus Thwen... Fenra figured they'd be able to handle a few soldiers and guards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She almost felt bad for Oculeth. He'd put so much work into this workshop, and he couldn't really do anything with it. Being so close to the city would probably be testing fate a bit. What could he possibly have planned, though? "Alright, i've been curious. What did you bring me here for? Fancy a stroll in the beautiful, dangerous Suramar wilds?" The druid asked, turning to face the grinning Telemancer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I do hear the wildlife is exquisite. However, my plans involve a lot less Withered. Shall we?" His hand was outstretched, beckoning her back to the teleportation pad. Fenra hopped back over, leaning her head on his shoulder for the duration of the teleport. It brought them to the garden first, and Fenra couldn't help but remember the shenanigans that had ensued last time we were here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I remember thinking the view was nice, but I hadn't really looked too hard. I was more focused on the equipment rather than anything else." She confessed, focusing on some lilies that grew off to the side. Oculeth merely nodded before activating another beacon. 'Breakfast Nook' still seemed like something she'd be interested in seeing, but the drop from the full height of Suramar City wasn't as appealing. Instead, they were brought to the fountain where the rest of the beacons were. "I definitely remember this one. I did stop for a bit here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Nightfallen beside her chuckled heartily. "Yes! I remember. I was tracking you. Was it here that I scared you when I started talking?" It was Fenra's turn to blush this time, face darkening to a light shade of purple. She had been stalking around, worried about getting attacked when Oculeth began to speak with his magic, startling her. She fluffed up like a startled cat (she was a startled cat) and he had called her out on it, not even needing to see her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, that was in the Garden. Here was where I imagined you sitting at one of those chairs doodling and planning by the fountain. I didn't want to leave, it's so calm here." She admitted, hoping the color would fade from her face soon. This answer seemed to please Oculeth as he stepped off the pad./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well good. My intuition was correct then. We have reached our destination!" His arm raised to lead Fenra to the table she had just been speaking about. It had been cleared, cleaned off, and restocked with a small flask of arcwine and another type of wine as well. Oculeth pulled out Fenra's chair to allow her to sit, and then walked over to his, facing her from across the small table. He gestured to the other wine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""When we had the food shortage, everything was solved by arcwine. Once it became the solution and we did manage to get different types of food back, it was relatively useless. Especially for us out here, so I snagged this for you." The explanation made sense, so Fenra picked up the flask and inhaled, trying to figure out what it was. She wasn't experienced with alcoholic beverages, but there was no harm in trying it. Oculeth continued. "I figured with how busy you are on both fronts, here as well as with the rest of Azeroth, that a nice relaxing evening away from the hustle and bustle could be beneficial. Plus, it gives us some time to catch up." Oculeth took a small sip of his arcwine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He'd planned this from the get go. He knew he wouldnt have been able to predict when Fenra would be back, but this was something simple yet thoughtful he could pull out whenever. It was about now that Fenra realized the color hadn't left her cheeks quite yet. "This is... really thoughtful. I don't really know what to say." It wasn't a grand dining hall like the one she prowled through in the Halls of Valor. It wasn't like the gawdy rooms in the Suramar City Palace they'd set up for revelry. It was the fact that it was -here-, quiet, and the place they'd essentially met that brought the emotion. She didn't want the other places, and Oculeth knew that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It surprised her how well he knew her, quite honestly. Fenra reached forward and took one of Oculeth's hands in hers while they sat. The forest was nice and serene, and the moment seemed perfect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? I haven't seen that smirk of yours yet." Oculeth asked, tilting his head slightly. He seemed concerned, and Fenra stiffened for a moment. Ouch. He really did know her. After a few moments, she decided to come clean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm anxious. I was excited to come back, but not many of the other druids in the Circle have beloveds or mates or wives or whatever you want to call them. I hadn't expected it to happen, least of all to me. So now that i've found you, it's a constant struggle of worry. I was afraid you'd be mad I didn't visit more often." She began, gaze shifting down to her hand instead of meeting Oculeth's face. She didn't want to see any facial expressions. "I'm experienced in a smaller array of emotions. Ferocity is one of them. Affection is not. We live for thousands of years, and the widening pool of emotions makes me feel so... small. Young. It's borderline patronizing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eventually she managed to look back up at Oculeth, curious what he was thinking. He merely took another sip of arcwine with his free hand and squeezed hers with the other. "I can understand those feelings. Is this relationship causing you distress? Because if so, I can step back and give you spa-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! I promise that's not what I meant." Fenra shook her head for emphasis. "It's just taking me some time to sort through all of this. I'm not new, but i'm new to -this-. Give me an angry Orc Warchief infused by sha anyday instead of the worry and petty insecurities." She admitted, squeezing his thin hand back. Despite the theme of the chat, Fenra was as relaxed as she'd ever been in recent memory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth took a few more moments to digest and chew on the words before continuing. "I see. Well, pay no mind to any of the insecurities. I can assure you that if anything was to go awry or amiss I would tell you! By my calculation, we're a perfect match. As for the Orc Warchief, I -may- have to sit out on that one." His words were sincere, but even the lightest joke amused Fenra and helped combat any of her fears. Hearing Oculeth tell it like it is was refreshing. She thought he was done, but his thoughts continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As for worrying if I were upset at the lack of time spent together, don't be. Our communications are always treasured, be it in person or through letters. My clock fights against withering. Your clock fights against the destruction of the world. All that means is the time we are able to spend with eachother, like this, is cherished higher. The situation is completely understandable. You're fighting more than one fight, and I cannot expect you to drop everything for this telemancer. That is not right, nor is it fair. Your passion, the fire I see in you each time you transform, that would all be taken away. That fire is what sparked this for me. To see it die would be akin to letting Suramar fall to the Legion, or Azeroth be wiped out by demons. A calamity, as you might put it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a few moments, and Fenra was afraid Oculeth was beginning to get impatient. She hadn't been able to find the words to reply back, but patience was his virtue, as he'd told her before. "All of these problems stem from fear. It isn't something I feel often. I've fought Xavius: King of the Nightmare, i've taken down dragons, I laugh in the face of danger. Hell! I even fought Odyn for a spell. I bit back fear a long time ago when I began to grow as a druid. If I lost my life within the service of the Circle, so be it. But now this fear grips me, because I have something I don't want to lose." The confession was earnest, but hard for Fenra to articulate. "Thank you, Oculeth." She smiled, bringing his hand up to kiss it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth took the moment to cup her cheek with his hand once it was released, and pressed his forehead to hers. No words were needed, and none were spoken. Instead, Oculeth sat down on the edge of the outcropping, letting his feet dangle and beckoned to Fenra. She followed, nestling in beside him to lean her head in the crook between his shoulder and chest, occasionally taking a sip of whatever concoction this was while enjoying the view. Now that the worries were out of the way, the relaxation and time together could truly be enjoyed. This stillness, the quiet, the company... Fenra closed her eyes and wriggled closer to Oculeth, sighing contently when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This was more valuable than any piece of armor or treasure she'd find./p 


	8. A Pair of Letters

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To a Fantastic Feline,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Life moves on as best it can in. While I can say that the ruins feel much emptier without your sarcasm and quick wit, the rebellion is moving relatively quickly. Our numbers grow daily and the place is starting to swell with life. We're taking in more and more refugees as the conditions in Suramar City continue to drastically drop. Thanks to your assistance, the portal within the Sanctum of Order is getting more and more people to safety./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was an anomaly near Felsoul Hold Portal that was giving us some trouble, so I had to teleport myself there and deal with the problem. It was a delightful change to the scenery here. I didn't dispatch the demons that attacked quicker than you could've, but I gave them a run for their money. Honestly it's the first bit of excitement i've had since the fight with Thwen. But! The samples collected from the demon bodies will help us enforce our Withered army with fel protections once I perfect the formula. It is one of the last steps needed before we are ready to take back Suramar city. It is to my understanding that Thalyssra wishes to make you her commander and lead the charge. Now, while I do not know if this is certain, I wished to give you a bit of a warning before it was thrust upon you to give you some time to think about it. No matter where they put you in our battle plans, I will not be far. That is a promise, for certain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I sit and write, I cannot help but think about the workshop. Spending time out in the open with no worries about either wars with you was so calming. The evening was perfect. The arcan'dor has a calming effect as well and is a beacon of hope, but it pales in comparison to you. I don't suppose when you return we could do some testing, observing and repeating on the matter? (I do look for every opportunity to say that now that Thalyssra and Valtrois have noticed said phrase.) I wish I had more to write about that was relevant, unless you were interested in the origin of leyline energy and the implications that said energy has on the arcan'dor as well as the world around it, as well as the practical uses of leyline runoff. Valtrois gave me an invigorating talk about that, or if you were interested I could speak about the reasoning behind why our teleport beacons need little power and how we can operate on such low resources. I can almost see your head nodding off to sleep from here! I'll spare you the details for now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I can only hope that you're doing well. I know you cannot share as many details now with the war escalating, but I know you're giving the Legion their own taste of hell. I will fight the hunger as you fight for Azeroth, and together i'm sure we'll make everything right again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"May your path be clear,br /Oculeth/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thank you for your letter, as well as your understanding. I cannot disclose my location or too much information of my current mission, but would be more than willing to tell you about them in person. As soon as this wraps up, I will be sent to Suramar for some high profile missions. I won't lie, I am incredibly excited to see you again. Every demon in my way is keeping me from you, so the fire that you respect will blaze through the Legion to get me back to you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm developing a voice while transformed. There are a few other druids that are capable of such, but most simply transform to speak and then use their powers after the fact. I cannot hold a conversation, but the words are slowly coming. I wish to ask Malfurion about it, but he has been preoccupied with many other important matters... which is understandable. It's not relevant to the mission but as you know my personal performance and abilities in the field are important to me. I'll bookmark it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm glad to hear that the resistance is growing. As for commanding, I have no issues with it. Besides, you are the chief telemancer. You'll more than likely be at the forefront to combat their magic. If I'm leading the troops, i'll be at the front to make sure you don't get too tired (and probably show off a little, I have to keep you interested somehow.) Come to think of it, you'll probably end up working with Khadgar. I think you'd like him. He's good at blowing up stuff and moving things around. You both have that same quirk about you, and buries himself in his work just as you do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The arcan'dor is growing? That's fantastic news! As attractive as I think the runes and marks on your body are, I am more than willing to give those up for you to test the fruit should it bloom. I am crossing my fingers, toes, and eyes in hope that the fruit will balance out the Nightfallen and remove your dependency. I support whatever decision you make of course, but it seems a rather obvious choice. If anything, I can just draw on you. And we can make the runes purple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As for the... riveting chat you have in store for me about teleporters, i'm willing to listen as long as you're willing to go through a prey stalking lesson with me. One particular instructor used to nip at our heels or pull at our ears if we were too loud or even made a sound. Relationships are all about compromise, right dear?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hopefully these jokes will tide you over until next time, which will be soon. I didn't think the threatened 'end of the world' would finally be the time i'd be sending love letters but It was worth waiting for. See you soon, give Thalyssra and Valtrois my greetings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Furever yours,br /Fenra/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(A pawprint is smudged at the bottom of the letter, as well as a few drips of loose ink)/p 


	9. In which Fenra slays a demon

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was tempting to think about getting to Oculeth quickly, but that would be a disservice to the task at hand. All Fenra could do was focus in on the challenge in front of her instead of becoming distracted. Stalking ahead to make sure the coast was clear, Fenra fizzled back into sight of the adventurers she'd allied with for this mission to signal that the hallway was cleared. One more staircase and they'd be at the peak of the hold and their assignment, taking down Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A place of importance during the War of the Ancients had fallen to the Legion, unbeknown to the ghosts that inhabited it. The energy used from separating Illidan's soul from his corpse had brought back the ghosts and souls, fighting to keep the secrets of the Hold. They were stuck reliving the horrors of the War of the Ancients, which wasn't too far off from what they were facing now. That being said, it had taken some time to progress with the risen, angry souls./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The way is clear. Kur'talos is ahead." Fenra grunted, crossing her arms once she'd finished her transformation back to elf. The adventures around her gathered: a Worgen warrior, a fellow Night Elf druid, a Pandaren monk and a Human death knight. "I don't think he realizes that we're on the same side that he is. We'll have to set his soul free, as well as Latosius. Be careful." She explained, searching the group for any questions. The Warrior could keep Kur'talos engaged long enough for the rest of the crew to take him out. It was a race against the clock, and with Latosius there... Fenra had her suspicions, but she kept them to herself. There had to be something demon related here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, let's go." She murmured, becoming feral once more for the fight. She cloaked herself and inched ahead, watching Kur'talos and Latosius prepare. Once her party had stepped onto the peak with Kur'talos, the shade of Ravencrest began speaking. Fenra positioned herself behind him and waited for the Worgen's first move. It seemed as if no one cared what Ravencrest was saying. It had been ten thousand years, his view was tainted by the Legion, why did it matter?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Attack!" His throaty howl pierced the air once Kur'talos was finished blowing hot air. Fenra had respect for this ghost and what he'd done, but his time was not now and he was simply another foe to take down. It was unfortunate these spirits had been riled up; they were living through the War of the Ancients again, and again... and again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kur'talos slashed angrily, vowing to send all five demons back to hell where they belonged. It pained Fenra to see him fight so hard without realizing that what he was doing was futile. She couldn't help but think it's how the Elisande-loyal Nightborne felt against the might of the Legion. They were at the heart of their own conflict, but trapped within their own survival. If they fought back, they were condemned to die in the wilds. Was that the main reason she had the following that she did?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There she was, distracted again. A blast of purple energy seared through the air, barely missing one of the party members and startling the feline back into reality. Fenra realized it was Latosius on the sidelines, assising Ravencrest. Kur'talos would fall soon, but Latosius would be a different story. Something seemed off about the blast, almost as if.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's enough! Ravencrest... you daft fool. 10,000 years have not been kind..." A beam of energy surrounded Kur'talos, raising him up into the air. Fenra immediately turned to face Latosius, who was strangling the ghost of Ravencrest with his magic. The last bits of life were pulled from Ravencrest and the ghost had fallen, leaving Latosius with the stunned band of warriors./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What? Fenra mouthed silently, feline maw opening with surprise. But the shock didn't stop there. Fenra backed up into the group, the warriors huddling together to face whatever was about to happen next. The space around Latosius began to bend and swirl with power, and when it reached its limit the elf in front of them burst into the form of a gigantic demon. Dark wings spread out as the demon glowered at the group, mouth twisting into a cruel smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah yes... and now it's your turn." He hissed, massive horns swinging as he turned his head to face the Worgen in their party./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Move!" Fenra yowled, one of the words she was capable of using in her feral form. The group obeyed (and also moved from a strong sense of self preservation) and began to turn their attacks to the demon before them. While they were attacking, Fenra could hear Kur'talos behind them groaning in agony. The realization of what had happened was weighing heavy on his conscious as he spurred his Ancestors into action for the fight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra's claws raked down the side of Dantalionax, causing his fel blood to well at the source of the injury and slowly seep down his leg. The rest of the party were doing their part with punches, kicks, bites and whatever else. As hard as they were attacking though, it seemed as though the demon had barely been bothered. They could be tickling him for all he cared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hah! Sleep now..." His deep voice crooned, raising a pale green cloud from the ground. Fenra couldn't tell what it was, but considering it had been summoned from Dantalionax meant it was bad news. It probably put the user into a sleep, so Fenra did her best to avoid it. Instead, they focused on putting the demon down, albeit slowly. Unleashing the frenzy from the powers of Ashamane, the feral druid began to ravage the leg of the demon before her, causing him to wince slightly. They were making progress!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Which also meant that Dantalionax would fight even harder. He began to gather power in the center of the roof before disappearing. It took a few seconds for the group to see that the shadow of Latosius was appearing on the outside of the ring en masse. They lifted their hands and began to blast the deep purple beams in a clockwork fashion, making the party run and coordinate through the sleeping gas puddles. They'd managed to not step in or inhale any of clouds for the duration of the attack, and once it was finished Dantalionax had appeared once more, looking more ragged than before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He's losing momentum! Keep up the attack!" The monk had yelled, redoubling their efforts. The ferocity and rage that Fenra kept bottled up and spilled over into this fight, and it became a tunnel-vision sensation as she unleashed all of her power onto the demon. Hacking and slashing, biting, roaring... Fenra was a well oiled-machine of battle as she nimble maneuvered around the demon to avoid all of his attacks. The Worgen was doing well to keep Dantalionax interested in him versus everyone else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra, however, did not do a good job of watching where she was stepping when it came to her tunnel-vision. The tingling sensation that moved up her back leg and tail spread until it took control of her back and front paws. Soon she could feel her eyes growing heavy as she was sent into a demon-induced slumber, now oblivious to the fight happening around her. The shouts and clatter of weapons soon disappeared from her head as the world around her grew /...br /...br /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Suramar?" Fenra asked, opening her eyes to the familiar smell and sight of the Suramar wilds. She wasn't near the workshop, but was still on the outskirt of the large Suramar City. The barrier around the outer ring was still activated, but was a bright green instead of the light blue. The sky seemed ashy, and the ground was dry and parched. With each pawstep the grass seemed to dissolve from too much pressure. "Oh no..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra began to ran towards Shal'aran, not feeling any of the fatigue from the fight she was just having. Was she dreaming, or was it real? The air she began to smell grew hotter and hotter as she neared the sanctuary, and her fur prickled on end. What had happened to Dantalionax, or the warriors she'd been fighting with? What had happened here? Her mind flooded over with questions until her head hurt and her face grew hot. It wasn't until she reached the top of the hill she'd been climbing that she realized why./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything was on fire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was nothing left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The trees and grass had been burned, leaving nothing but the same cracked earth she'd seen in the Firelands. The landscape was devoid of wildlife, and even the occasional stream or pond had dried up. The world, as far as the eye could see, was ash. Fenra closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, trying to make sure it wasn't a dream. When the world continued to crackle and burn in front of her she knew it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""... Fenra! Fenra, get up! We haven't killed the demon yet! Healer, do something!" A voice seemed to boom through all of Suramar, echoing in Fenra's head. Everything hurt and tingled, but there was a refreshingly cool breeze that ruffled her fur and seemed to pick her up from this torn earth and lift her into the air. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be whisked away from this hell. When she opened them, Dantalionax was locked in combat with the Worgen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's up! Good! We need to take this thing down, c'mon!" br /"Down with the Legion!"br /"Dantalionax is done for!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The cries around her were from the party she'd been fighting with. She'd stepped into that gas when she'd enraged, and had been sent into a sleep. It didn't feel like a dream, but it's contents couldn't have been real... could they? Dantalionax turned over his shoulder and gave Fenra a cocky look, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and exactly what she'd seen. It made her shiver slightly, but not out of fear. It was out of anger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time it was controlled as she reared forward, slamming her body weight into the ankle of the massive demon. He barely moved but it got Fenra close enough to sink her large fangs into the side of the him once more. Her claws soon followed, and the fight had progressed as if nothing had happened. She couldn't have been out for longer than 3, maybe 5 seconds? It seemed like much longer, but magic worked in weird ways. You had to respect it, or it would break you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Foolish! You honestly think you can stop the Legion?" Dantalionax sneered, glaring over at Fenra. "I have shown one of you the future of this pathetic world, and yet you pathetic races still fight on." He boasted, gauging Fenra's reaction. That was the future? Everything in flames, burning and barren? Whether it had been a dream or premonition, she didn't want it to occur and taking down this mouthy demon was simply another checkmark on her list. Surging with Ashamane's power, Fenra began to ravage once more. This time she was careful with where she stepped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dantalionax fell to one knee, clutching a gaping wound created by the Worgen's sword. The party took advantage of this compromised position and began hacking away at his chest. Fenra leaped onto the back of the demon and bit at the back of his neck, dealing the killing blow. She held on as the body collapsed to the ground before she jumped off, roaring triumphantly. Another demon down, thousands upon thousands more to go. But if they got discouraged, then they'd surely fail. Dantalionax had crashed to the ground with an unceremonious thud, mouth ajar as if he had prepared to say something before he'd been dispatched. Pity. Fucker seemed to always talk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The party had disbanded and the adventurers went their own ways, some for glory and some for gold. Fenra already knew where she was supposed to go and she wasted no time shifting back into an elf to pick up her bag and gold from the looted demon. A gryphon would be fast to get to Suramar, but she knew of another way to get there. As long as she was in position for her mission by sunrise in two days, she was fine. A small stone was pulled from her bag and she held it close to her chest, infusing it with a bit of magic. The blue spiral in the center began to glow as she casted the spell. "Home." she whispered, and hearthed./p 


	10. In which Fenra runs some errands

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The portal right on top of Shal'aran was the -best- place to get any sort of sunning done. They were Night Elves, and the Nightfallen had descended from Night Elves, so their affiliation was with the moon. That didn't mean that the Sun on a bright, warm day didn't do wonders for Fenra. As she stretched out beside the portal, fur ruffling with the occasional breeze, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relaxation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She'd just gotten back the night prior, tired and worn out from her battle with Dantalionax. The demon had been destroyed though, so there was cause for said relaxation. She wasn't supposed to meet Khadgar's officials to storm the Arcway until tomorrow, so there was no point in hanging out and blowing her cover in the City. Besides, there were other things she could fill her time with. Suramar had become her home for now, and home was somewhere you were supposed to rest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, kind of./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fenra!" A voice yelled. It echoed through the caverns loud enough for her feline ears to hear. The same ears that heard the voice pinned flat against her skull. It was Thalyssra. Fenra knew her day of rest was too good to be true. When Khadgar didn't need her, everyone else did. Thalyssra, Mayla, Farondis, the Wardens... Still. She was thankful for the sunning time she did get. With a grown Fenra hoisted herself to her paws and entered through the portal to return back down to Shal'aran./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The ruins were bustling. It was tempting to spend time with Oculeth during the day, but while Fenra was 'off,' Oculeth was not. So, she was doing her best to avoid distracting him or being in his way. Instead of saying anything, she just rubbed her furred cheek against his leg like a house cat and hustled over to Thalyssra, paws scraping against the stone under them. Satisfied with Fenra's arrival time, Thalyssra pointed to a map./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry to interrupt, but we could use you today before you have to go delve into the Arcway. There's a collection of withered here, and I believe we can use this branch from the arcan'dor to calm them and build up our army." The Nightfallen leader explained, pointing out the location once more. "We really appreciate all you're doing for us." Thalyssra murmured, crouching down to hand the branch to Fenra. The druid took the piece of wood between her teeth, careful not to crack it from too much pressure. She merely nodded to Thalyssra before turning her head towards the exit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, one more thing. Our supply of Ancient Mana is starting to dwindle. Please harvest any that you can along the way. Vanthir hasn't received a shipment in a while, so i'm beginning to get suspicious." Fenra's eyes widened at the news. It made since though, with all of the refugees they'd been harboring over the past few weeks. "If the matter becomes an issue, then i'll ask you to investigate. But for the meantime, whatever you can find will be fine." With that the Nightfallen dismissed her, watching with appreciation as Fenra ran off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The work honestly didn't bother Fenra. She was more used to moving than sitting, so it worked out well. Besides, she was helping out not only the Nightfallen but Oculeth too. There were a few mana nodes that she could already smell, so they'd be easy to hit on the way back. The fact that Vanthir within the City hadn't gotten a new shipment yet -did- trouble her. Thalyssra didn't want to investigate just yet, but Fenra had a sinking feeling about the situation. Something must've happened, or they must be bleeding Vanthir dry on purpose. Going and checking it out herself wouldn't be a direct violation of Thalyssra's orders, so after she gathered the withered she'd be able to portal on over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She smelled the withered before she could see them. The scent made her skin crawl. These poor creatures would never return to the life they once had, and were now just walking husks of the people they once were. It was hard not to take pity on them, so this particular action made Fenra feel a bit better. Giving them some peace in their chaotic world wasn't much of a task for her, but was definitely a game changer for the withered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They smelled her before they could see the druid, which meant she'd have to tag them on the run. As they began to file over the hill, she focused her energy and channeled the branch's essence with the first withered she saw. The pack kept coming, but the channeled withered staggered to a stop and almost smiled to itself before shambling away in the direction of Shal'aran. Thalyssra would help guide them there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The task was quick, and only a few managed to give her a bite or a scratch. Superficial wounds, really. With the withered stumbling away, Fenra was free to begin her mana search and then head back to Shal'aran. She didn't want to return empty handed and then raise suspicion once she left again. Push come to shove she could say it was time to scout out the Arcway and Thalyssra would be none the wiser. She didn't want it to come to that, however. Collecting the mana crystals would benefit them just as much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra spent a sizeable amount of time sifting through the landscape like a fine-toothed comb. When she returned in her travel form, she had a few bags full of the crystals draping off her body. It was easier to carry as a stag, but not necessarily as easy as a feline when she had to fit into the cavern. Teleporting would've been easier, but jumping would've still been difficult. It was all about give and take, it seemed. Thalyssra was the first to see the feline drag in the bags, and her eyes lit up momentarily before she rushed over to help./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fenra, this is fantastic! This shall last us all for a while, until Vanthir gets another shipment. You have all of our thanks." Thalyssra crouched and gave the feral druid a hug around her maned neck before taking one of the bags to sort out the crystals. Despite the occasional tremble from Thalyssra's hands, Fenra noticed she was creating portions for others instead of partaking in a crystal or two herself. The Nightfallen rebellion was so fragile, but with a selfless leader such as Thalyssra, Fenra had confidence that they would succeed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With Thalyssra busy, it was the perfect time to slip out and into the city. Fenra had assisted the Nightfallen by setting up a portal in the middle of the square next to Vanthir's, so it couldn't have been more convenient. Oculeth was watching her approach though, so she transformed into an elf and tucked in behind the pillar, out of eyeshot of Thalyssra. Oculeth had opened his arms to hug her, but noticed her secrecy and refrained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's going on? Are you hiding from someone?" Oculeth asked, raising a thin eyebrow in confusion. Fenra shook her head and glanced at the Waning Crescent portal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, not really. Just... doing some work that I wasn't... necessarily... asked to do?" She wasn't sure how to actually explain it, but Oculeth nodded nonetheless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I see." He couldn't necessarily stop her, but Fenra was curious if he'd try. Instead, he merely chuckled to himself lightly and shrugged. "Well, I shall cover for you then. Just... please be careful. And hurry back." he murmured, brushing a wild lock of hair from her face. Fenra nodded, catching his hand and pressing it to her cheek for a moment before going feral once more. She brushed up against his leg affectionately before dipping into the portal with Thalyssra none the wiser./p 


	11. In which Fenra deals with shady people

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suramar City was a large, gawdy place. People in fancy clothing strode past, oblivious to any of the 'riff-raff' on this particular street. In fact, many of the Elisande-loyal Nightborne avoided this area, probably because many of the starved citizens stayed here. That's what made Vanthir so special. He'd smuggle arcwine to them all as best he could without detection. A noble effort indeed, and a valuable asset to the rebellion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She could always wear her masquerade, a spell made to help her blend in with the Nightborne, but this time she wanted total stealth. One or two people noticed her teleport into the city, but didn't pay it any mind. When they looked back, the outlander wouldn't be there anymore so it suddenly wasn't their problem. Oh the utility of invisibility./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slinking into Vanthir's was easy. The only thing she had to do was slip inside the door and viola. Vanthir was behind a counter cleaning glasses, so Fenra hopped up on said counter, careful not to touch anything or knock anything over, and jumped down behind it to be out of sight. She materialized back into view and then shifted into her normal self, bumping into Vanthir's leg in the process. He looked down, only momentarily startled, before looking back at what he was doing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Vanthir, I know you're being watched. It's okay." Fenra whispered, keeping her head down and voice low. Vanthir made no movements out of his ordinary task of cleaning the glass in front of him. "The Dusk Lily mentioned that the arcwine is low, does this have something to do with it?" She asked. "One foot tap for yes, two taps for no."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What can I do to help?" Silence. Drat! It wasn't a yes or no question. Try again. "Do I need to track someone down?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tap. Vanthir kept cool and collected, acting as if nothing was amiss. It was incredibly impressive, but she expected nothing less from the head of the resistance within the city's barrier. Only one last question remained. "Who?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yore!" Vanthir called up to a Nightborne child in the loft above. He stumbled over to the bannister and poked his head down to look at Vanthir below. "Can you hop down here and give me a hand with these glasses? I need to have everything looking nice for Verade's delivery tonight." While the child ran down the steps, Vanthir stepped over Fenra's hunched body to come out from behind the counter. That was the end of the conversation. Verade, whoever that is, was the target./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Arluin sat against a building, flipping a coin from hand to hand in a casual manner. To Fenra's surprise his head turned to face her right as she turned a corner with her masquerade disguise on. "Ah, welcome to my little alleyway. I suppose you have something you need? I don't get too many visitors just for the heck of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra wans't sure how to take Arluin. He seemed like a nice person, albeit a bit more on the selfish side. There was more than one side of a perception, though. It was easy to succumb to false ideas about someone else, so she tried to avoid it if at all possible. "I'm afraid not. I've been told to give a visit to a Verade? Trying to find out why and where he is. Vanthir's being watched."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like a hawk, for sure. Verade is just trash that keeps holding our delivery of arcwine until Vanthir increases the amount. We've been trying to think of a way to get rid of him, so your timing couldn't be more perfect. Guess we have you and Thalyssra to thank for the assistance." Arluin smirked slightly, leaning his head back onto the wall behind him as if he were resting. Fenra kept quiet about Thalyssra. She still technically wasn't disobeying any orders... right? From Thalyssra -or- Oculeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where can I find him, and how do we know his replacement won't do the same thing?" The druid questioned, watching the Nightborne pass on each side of the alley. All this turmoil and most of them just turned a blind eye to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Vineyards. More than likely barking at someone like the dog he is. We've got a few people within the vineyards, but there's no guarantee one of them will get the spot. But, that's enough out of me. Anything else has a price. You know, to keep me secure in life." Arluin patted a pocket that was probably full of mana crystals. Fenra's eyes narrowed. Yep, probably selfish./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've got all I need, but thank you. I'm sure we'll talk again."br /"Likewise."/p 


	12. In which Fenra slays a brute quickly

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""An illusion! What are you hiding?!" The Nightborne guard spat, trying to focus in on Fenra's position. She'd already scurried away from his detection, but it was still annoying. She wasn't used to people being able to pick up her invisibility so there were a few growing pains. The way to the Vineyards wasn't far, but at this rate it would take all day. "Something's not quite right..." One hissed, eyes peering in front of him at the empty walkway. Fenra had scuttled away, but damn this was infuriating./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The air was sweet as she approached the Vineyards. One location to keep the whole city afloat... it must've been a high honor to work here. Or so it would seem. By the way some of the lesser employees were treated, Fenra was shocked that this way of life was tolerated. It took every ounce of her self control not to rip some of the overseers apart. Nobody spoke to her that way, and for good reason. For these Nightborne though, if they disobeyed it was the Wilds for them, and possibly withering. What terrible conditions.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take long to find Verade. His voice carried, and he was prone to boasting about himself which made him very, very easy to track down. As he was snarling to one of the workers carrying a box too slowly, Fenra stalked behind him, hoping that the worker would be alright. His legs seemed to shake from under him (perhaps too much work?) and he swayed as if threatening to fall. Verade merely cracked jokes at his expense and threatened to drop him off outside of the City himself. "Nightfallen trash, that's what you'll become. And then after that? Withered. Perhaps you'd be able to do your job then without a brain in that empty skull of yours." He snarled, crossing his arms and storming off towards what Fenra could only presume was an 'office.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a tiny building close to where they altered time inside to make wine that he disappeared into. Still invisible, Fenra pressed her ear to the door to listen. He was talking with someone, but it must've been through magic because she couldn't detect anyone else in there. The only thing she could detect was a sense of wrongness all around Verade. She wanted to come here to make sure he was bad, not to doubt Vanthir, but to just make sure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, mhmm. That's right. 20,000 more and the case is yours. I know you spread the wine around to those scrawny, half-withered mongrels on your side of town, so as long as you keep buying and keep it out of sight, we'll have a deal." In Verade's world it was bleed out one of two ways. Wither, or bleed the wallet dry. Underhanded tactics made Fenra want to vomit. "I'll meet you tonight."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No you won't. Fenra grunted, pawing at the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ugh, one second. Stay on the line Vanthir." Verade grunted. Fenra could hear his footsteps nearing the door, but when he opened it, there was nothing there. Taking that opportunity to slip inside, Fenra hid in the corner and waited for him to shut the door once more. Hidden in the shadows, she slowly became visible and waited for Verade to notice that he wasn't alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've heard talk that those scrawny Nightborne that lurk around your tavern aren't the only ones that you're helping."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh no./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You wouldn't happen to know anything about any of those rebelling Nightfallen that got banished, would you? It's awfully suspicious... I might need a bit more coin to keep my mouth shut if you want the arcwine to continue flowing. Elisande -loves- new information."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dirty bastard, Fenra thought to herself. She growled softly, and Verade jumped. Startled, he turned his head to face Fenra and was brought down to the floor by the large cat. A few bottles of wine shattered, spilling all over the floor and Verade. A few shards of glass pressed into her pawpads, but it was already over. She bit at his neck, stifling his scream and cutting the life from him before could alert others. The connection was still stable, which meant Vanthir had heard the quick tussle from his tavern. It was quiet for a few moments before Vanthir spoke. "Fenra?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She transformed back to normal and laughed. "You know, for someone that thought so highly of himself, I expected more of a fight." Fenra could hear Vanthir's relieved sigh as soon as she'd started speaking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Fenra."br /"My pleasure."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra stalked back to the Waning Crescent, slipping back into the portal to Shal'aran unnoticed. She'd had some time to think coming back from slaying Verade. If she hadn't have taken action, Verade could've leaked information about the rebellion. The arcwine might've been delayed even further, depending on the price Verade was about to ask for, and many more people could've been in danger. She didn't feel bad going behind Thalyssra's back because in the grand scheme of things, Khadgar and Azeroth needed this rebellion just as much as the rebellion needed Fenra's assistance. She was the link between the two./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, welcome back!" Oculeth chimed, hearing Fenra portal back. He was facing his desk, tinkering with something. She didn't recognize what it was, but it had 99 percent of Oculeth's concentration, so she left him be. Thalyssra was still distributing the mana crystals Fenra had fetched earlier (to be fair, the thought of Oculeth withering was unbearable so she'd gotten quite a few in her excursion) so Fenra transformed mid walk to go assist her before stopping to fix her hair. She'd never really been self conscious of her hair before, but she wanted to look decent around here. Probably had to do with wanting to look good for Oculeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thalyssra welcomed the help and soon both elves were passing out mana packs to the long line of Nightborne and Nightfallen around them. They spoke while they worked. Little things mainly, although she did ask her occasionally about Oculeth or how the outside world was faring in the midst of this crisis. Thalyssra didn't really have the freedom to leave Shal'aran too much unless it was for a large enough cause./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I haven't seen you for a while. Did you go to scope out your mission for tomorrow?" The Nightfallen inquired curiously. Fenra merely shrugged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. It's near the Sanctum of Order, so it was just a quick portal away. None of my contacts have made it there yet, but I can keep checking occasionally." The door to the Arcway was fine. She didn't need to check on it yet. She could go back out later and actually look at it without worry. It would be a quick in and out, but Thalyssra didn't need to know that. She seemed satisfied with that answer, and continued giving away packs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I appreciate you not distracting Oculeth throughout the day when you are here. I'm not sure why I expected different, but you seem rather impulsive so I had to make sure." While Fenra was glad Thalyssra had noticed that she was keeping away intentionally, she wasn't sure if the impulse comment had been a compliment or not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""May I ask, impulsive how?" Fenra passed a sack of mana crystals to the last people in line: a mother and her small child. The druid took a moment form the conversation to dip her head and smile as they profusely thanked the two female elves. When they disappeared, Thalyssra smirked slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The type of impulsive that goes into Suramar City and handles problems without being asked."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra's face grew hot and her cheeks darkened in color. The tips of her ears did as well, which didn't help the fact. She should never play any games of bluff. "How did you know that?" Fenra whispered. "You were distracted, and it only happened maybe two hours ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thalyssra left the table and walked over to her normal spot which overlooked the arcan'dor as well as the people there. "I have my ways of quick communication. How else do you think I know of Elisande's whereabouts at all points of the day? Oh, don't look so downtrodden. I'm not irate. In fact, i'm thoroughly pleased." This woman was a walking enigma. "I was curious what you would do should I mention the situation with Vanthir. Neither of us had any idea it would escalate to the point it did. With him being watched so heavily there wasn't much I could do. This was a test."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra stood beside Thalyssra, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "A test?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The leader nodded. "Yes. You took the initiative after taking more than your expected work to attempt to fix a problem without the direct order from your commanding officer. I'm actually very glad you did. If you hadn't, things could've gotten very bad for the city rebellion as well as us, but I didn't have the manpower or resources to make it happen today. You didn't need someone holding your hand to get the job done. And you managed to do it before I could pass out all these mana crystals?" Thalyssra gestured to the amount of people in the ruins. She did have a point. "We have someone in place to take the open vacancy at the Vineyard so that we won't have the same problem happen again. I want to thank you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra shrugged, smiling a bit as the darkened skin on her face and ears began to lighten a bit. "Don't worry about it. Being in the Circle, we just kind of took problems into our own hands. There's no reason I couldn't go do it. I was worried I would offend you by doing so, though. Usurping your authority."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, in fact, I want to ask you something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Here it comes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I need someone with good instincts and a decent sense of self preservation. You've proven both of those qualities and more. You've helped build half the army we have here, and have kept it fed twiceover. I need someone that I trust at the head of this army. Will you accept the mantle of Commander? I want you at the front of the charge with us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth had warned her about this. At the time she'd read the note, it had concerned her slightly. She already had so much to deal with, but all of this would be for naught if the Legion succeeded. This gave an easy in for reinforcements for the rebellion as well. It was a strong political move for Thalyssra, as well as a personal one having spent so much time with her. Fenra nodded, and ran her hand through her hair. She was being asked something incredibly important and looked like a withered. Was this how important war decisions were made? Sitting on the steps of an old ruin, chatting with a friend? No wonder Genn and Varian were such good friends. This must be akin to how it feels. This was real as life got, for the downtrodden or the strong. It was made now, in the heat of battle or in the pains of hunger. That's when the decisions really mattered, not when you could afford the time for a war council or heavy deliberation. "Of course. Anything I can do to help I will do." Fenra promised, dipping her head to Thalyssra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Nightfallen leader returned the gesture and put her hand on Fenra's shoulder. "Thank you. Best of luck tomorrow, and please report your Arcway findings to me tomorrow after you've finished with Khadgar. Feel free to steal Oculeth when he's finished, you've both worked hard today. Take a break." She dismissed Fenra, who stepped back politely and then turned back to the portals. Her head swam with thoughts, but the forefront was commanding. She'd commanded a garrison when Garrosh had altered the timeline, but commanding in the midst of a war was different. How Fenra's life had changed from the solitary warrior she used to be!/p 


	13. In which Fenra finds something horrific

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Normalcy felt weird. On Thalyssra's orders she'd taken the evening off, stealing Oculeth away for another relaxing evening near his workshop. They'd walked through the wilds a bit, gotten a bit of mana harvesting done (There was always -something- to do, even if she'd been ordered to rest) and had turned in for the night. Time spent with Oculeth helped her clear her head, but also put more worries there. What would happen when her work here was done? What would happen to him, and the rebellion, if she fell in battle? What would she do if something happened to him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emotions ALSO felt weird. Battle hardened Fenra only had room for necessary emotions. She'd focused on her druidic path, ignoring any attempts to waver. Now she felt like a lost kit in the middle of a large fel forest. Demons surrounded her on every side and no matter how many she snarled at or took down, another one took it's place. Being in love made her feel vulnera- She stopped that thought immediately. Was she in love? Love took time and cultivation. She didn't know Oculeth long enough for love, let alone spend enough time with him to decide for herself. Feeling more troubled than ever, Fenra followed Oculeth back to Shal'Aran, ignoring the warm haze that touched her mind every time he grasped her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Under normal circumstances one would go home with their beloved and sleep. Oculeth always slept on one side of his sleeping roll, just in case Fenra wished to join him, but the feline respectfully declined as she did whenever she was here. It made her feel uncomfortable to sleep in her normal, elven form. Instead, she preferred to keep watch as a feline, tail curled neatly around her paws as she sat like a stoic gargoyle. Her keen eyes would catch movement, and she'd be the first to try and defend if something were to happen. This was just how it was supposed to be. How it had always been, even. Withered ran around occasionally the occasional fox would skulk around, but nothing dangerous ever made it's way near Shal'Aran. At times like this, she wished the arcan'dor had the same calming effect on her as it did with withered. Maybe then she wouldn't be so uptight. When Fenra was sure there was no immediate danger she tucked her paws under her and let her head rest on a rock before drifting slowly to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"True to nature, Fenra was awake before the Sun had risen. Her fur was ruffled since last night had been particularly cold. Yet another reason she wished she could relax and sleep inside the ruins without worrying about those inside. Instead of doting, she turned and took the portal that would bring her underground into the sanctuary and began to gather the necessary supplies for her run to the Arcway. Khadgar had set up 4 other champions to meet her there, so they would be arriving soon. There was no need for urgency, however. The portal to the Sanctum would take her right there, after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oculeth stirred, and Fenra stopped mid pawstep to turn and look at him. She could see his purple eyes gleaming in the dark light as they attempted to focus on a shape in the darkness, so Fenra turned and padded over to nuzzle his sleepy face. Recognition flashed across his features and he reached up to scratch her behind her ear (he'd found her weakness) before kissing her nose softly. Fenra chuffed and nuzzled his cheek carefully once more before turning to leave into the portal. Oculeth settled himself once again and was back to sleep just as quickly as Fenra teleported away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stench of blood hit her nostrils as soon as Fenra had fully teleported into the Sanctum causing her to recoil the moment her pawpads touched the stone floor. Taking a few moments to collect herself, Fenra took deep breaths to get used to the scent and to calm her nerves. The fur along her spine stood up straight, as if she'd been shocked. She had been, just not electrically. -What... Where is the blood coming from?- The Sanctum had a pathway that led down to the Arcway, which was infested with demons. Guards regularly patrolled the bottom pathway, meaning stealth was necessary. Cloaking in with her surroundings, the feral druid crept forward, being cautious on top of invisible. Every bit of caution would help keep her alive, hopefully. It was probably just demons scuffling with eachother, or an unfortunate guard having crossed the wrong member of the Legion, but better safe than sorry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The scent grew stronger as she followed the path, so Fenra bided her time. Used to listening to the wilds for the wild thumping of heartbeats of creatures and enemies alike, the druid knew there was nothing alive up ahead that wasn't a guard. This had become recon, whatever it was. Were the other champions here, or had they seen the cause and gotten away before detection? These were Khadgar's champions she was talking about. Surely the wizard wouldn't send someone inept for a job so important./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The scent was now overwhelming and as soon as Fenra turned the corner to reach the face of the Arcway, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her paws threatened to slip out from under her as she involuntarily cowered slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bodies were hung from the Arcway's entrance in various positions. One was upside down, blood still dripping from a wound Fenra couldn't see. Another seemed to be fel-nailed to the arch, one in the chest and the other through the legs. A third was off to the side, impaled by a spear through the neck, hanging symmetrical to the straight beams of the door. The last body was ripped in two, filling in the last few gaps of the arch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Four bodies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Upon closer inspection (albeit reluctantly) Fenra saw bits of armor through the red and black massacre that she was facing. Metal armor, robes, leather and mail. A weapon in the pooling blood below. Bits of fur here and there, considering a worgen had been ripped in half. A worgen, here? Realization hit Fenra like a rampaging bull./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"... These were Khadgar's other chosen champions for this mission. They had to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra's stomach dropped and she felt her head spinning. Her paws were soaked with blood and the air was saturated with it. The smell was so strong that it threatened to drown her in it's potency. This had happened recently. If she'd dared, she could've touched the bodies and probably still felt some warmth. The blood soaking into her fur definitely still was. Head reeling, she turned and ran back towards the portal to Shal'aran. She stopped though. Her bloody footprints would give away the secret portal's location. Dammit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tucking herself into a small room, Fenra curled up for a moment before rubbing a small stone she kept on one of the pieces of her feral armor. It wasn't a normal hearthstone; that would've taken her home immediately. Instead it was purple, and almost blended in with her fur seamlessly. The teleportation spell would only take a few more seconds and she'd be in.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dalaran. New Dalaran./p 


	14. In which Fenra suspects a mole

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hundreds of people scurried around Dalaran, focused on whatever task was at hand. Fenra was surprised no one noticed the bloody pawprints as Fenra stalked along the pathway, doing her best to keep within the grass. Khadgar always had the other wizards with him, so perhaps they'd be able to investigate and figure out what was going on with Arcway mission. Something had happened before Fenra had gotten there. Maybe an hour or so./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Deciding it was better to trek up the stairs where guards could see her approach, Fenra returned to full visibility and slogged up the structure to the surprise of a few startled guards. Khadgar was the first face she saw when she reached the top but it took him a few moments to notice the feline on approach. "Fenra?" He asked, cocking his head to the side before rushing to her side. "Are you hurt?" He asked, hands beginning to glow as they searched for a wound to heal. Her feral head shook, de-furring as she returned to normal to speak. "No, but... the Arcway... it's a mess."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Khadgar helped her to her feet and brought her over to a chair. Fenra politely refused, but the old wizard insisted. Persistent bugger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why don't you tell me what happened, from the start?" Khadgar finally asked, a few other mages walking over to listen to the tale. They became accustomed to seeing Fenra rather frequently, but they understood this wasn't the time for catching up. Fenra cleared her throat and began weaving the tale after she'd portaled to the Sanctum. They listened dilligently, only asking important questions and saving the superficial ones for later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I decided not to use the portal and instead hearthed here. I didn't want to compromise the mission further, or put any others in jeopardy. The bodies are... they -must- be the other champions. It couldn't have happened more than an hour or so before I got there. The blood was still lukewarm. I didn't touch the bodies though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Understandably so." Khadgar reassured her, hand placed on hers in comfort. He didn't seem to mind they were caked in dried blood. "Let's get you cleaned up. I need to ask a few more questions, if that's alright."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm a warrior, not a child. Ask what you need." Fenra growled, eyes narrowed. Catching herself, she sighed and nodded. "Sorry. Ask whatever you need." She didn't want to feel patronized, as if Khadgar was trying to coddle her. Fenra was aware that he wasn't and it didn't deserve a frustrated reaction but she'd have to meditate on this later. Khadgar didn't seem to mind. With a snap, he conjured Fenra a small bowl to wash her hands in. It was probably better to let the emotions fly than to chastise her immature behavior and risk losing fresh details of the matter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What were any details you can think of about the bodies?" Khadgar began. Fenra tried to minimize the splashing as she scrubbed her hands and forearms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The one ripped in half was a worgen. There was ripped pieces of robe on the floor. Some chainmail was clinking in the breeze produced by a wind tunnel effect at the open doorway of the Arcway. Armor, but I couldn't tell the color. I didn't see the bodies long enough to figure out the races. One had dark skin, maybe a night elf. That's it." Now that she wasn't stunned by the blood and severity of the mini-massacre, the details were easier to come by. They were still fresh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good. I'm afraid that does match the dossiers of the champions I had sent. One worgen hunter, a Night Elf Druid-" Fenra's eyes widened. A druid had been there? It was probably someone she knew! "- a human paladin and a human warlock."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who was the druid?" If it was female, Fenra had a less likely chance of knowing her. If it had been male, she'd been around most of those druids throughout her life. Khadgar probably knew this, hence his apprehension to giving her a name. Despite that, the wizard went against his better judgement and opened up one of the files in his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Night Elf Druid. Male. Whisperwind." As soon as the words left his lips, Khadgar searched her face for any signs of recognition. Fenra blinked a few times before sighing and slumping back into the chair he'd offered. She did know him. "Fenra, he gave his life for Azero-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He gave his life for nothing!" Fenra snarled, eyeing Khadgar crossly. "He didn't even get to set a foot into the Arcway! Whisperwind died probably wondering... wondering..." The druid's voice lowered to a more thoughtful tone, instead of angry. She was onto something. Khadgar could tell as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wondering?" He didn't seem phased by her previous anger once again, instead looking intrigued as he tried to help the thought out of Fenra. She did her best work pissed off, apparently. Her face seemed to fall slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wondering how the demons knew of the assault on the Arcway in the first place?" When Khadgar gave her an incredulous look, Fenra shook her head. "No! Think about it. Hunters can camouflage for a certain amount of time. Druids can stealth. Even though he was a healer, Whisperwind also practiced his feral druidism. Paladins can protect themselves within a bubble to hearth away in danger, whereas the Warlock could've opened some sort of portal. If anything, it should've just been the warlock casualty at WORST." All four had some sort of ability to get away, the warlock being the weakest link in the escape plan. "They had to have known-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That they'd be gathering at that time!" Khadgar finished her thought, horrified. "Are you suggesting we have a mole? Only a few select people knew about this mission!" His voice degraded down to a hushed whisper. Surely here in Dalaran they were safe to speak of their plans? Khadgar dismissed the other mages and sat down next to Fenra while they deliberated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fenra shrugged slightly, drying off her hands. She'd slung water around a bit, but nothing too difficult to clean up. "The only people I interact with that would've known about the Arcway mission are in Suramar. Thalyssra, Oculeth.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Khadgar raised an eyebrow. "Oculeth? The telemancer with the portals?" He asked, curious why he would know be privy to the situation. Thalyssra was understandable, he might not have been. Catching herself, Fenra tried to save the conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Chief telemancer." Hey, sometimes titles were important. There was a difference between druid and Archdruid. "Plus, he oversees the portals. If something happened and the mission went sour, he'd have to know if we needed to shut down the Sanctum portal and move it elsewhere close by. He's monitored my location and status from decent distances, so it would be useful in order to protect our allies in the rebellion." -Good save.- It did technically make sense to do these things, but also just because Fenra spoke to him of such missions when they were in person. She'd never dream of mentioning anything within a letter that would've compromised either force but the less Khadgar had to imply, the better./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The old wizard seemed pleased with this answer and nodded as he stood. "Good thinking. Using all of our talents together to take down the same target. I didn't know his telemancy connections worked in such a way. Very useful." He stroked his beard while thoughtfully nodding. Fenra returned the nod and transformed into her feral form to make sure there was no residual blood on her fur after the wash. They had a few minutes before the mages would return, so the druid licked a paw and began to smooth down some of her wild mane. After this morning, a good groom and some sunning were in order. That probably wasn't on the menu for the next few days, unfortunately. Magic stirred in the air as Khadgar began to whip up a portal while Fenra groomed, and the druid had to put extra effort to smooth some of the rising fur in reaction to the powerful magic nearby. Damn static. When the casting was done Khadgar turned back to Fenra. "And here I had thought there was no other reason to tell him aside from he seems to be your current mate." Her tongue stopped mid-lick, hanging from her maw awkwardly as Khadgar grinned in amusement, perhaps the only amusement within this situation. "You're full of surprises, champion. Come along." With that the wizard disappeared into the portal./p 


End file.
